


Ease

by spacegee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Short & Sweet, asexual!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegee/pseuds/spacegee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the morning, and Castiel has that (un)godly tendency to put Dean at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rework of a short, short fic I had done on tumblr a while ago. I had liked the idea so I quickly made something of it before I could completely forget as I usually do. However, I had an urge to expand it a little.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Dean wouldn't say that Castiel is his  _boyfriend_ per say. Not that he'd even be sure of what that entails; relationships have rarely been a road frequently traveled for him, the exception being Lisa Braeden from high school (an endeavor that ended pretty badly, which is probably why he'd steered clear from relationships afterwards). He's not even completely sure why he had indulged in Cas to begin with. They've never been friends. Cas is a dedicated art major, whose hands are almost always covered in paint and Dean is a mechanical engineering major who doesn't really know what he's doing most of the time.

He initially didn't think that Castiel took to pay Dean any mind. He's friends with Charlie Bradbury, who just so happens to be dating Dean's best friend Jo and is therefore inadvertently his friend too. So they're sometimes in the same  _room_ together, but Castiel almost always ignores him apart from a couple of glances his way. But Dean took those to mean nothing but blank thinking, since he'd always blink hard and look away when Dean noticed. The guy stared a lot, at everyone really and since no one complained Dean never did either. It's not even like he had something to complain about; his eyes are so wide and blue that Dean almost felt blessed to have them on his so frequently.

So, Dean didn't think that Castiel actually knew who he was, but like with so many other things, he was ridiculously off-beat about that. Castiel had started to stare longer, talk more, laugh at the small jokes that Dean regularly slips into everyday conversation.

And his  _laugh_.

If Dean had though he was thoroughly enjoying just looking at Cas from time to time, he definitely loved the way he laughed; light and bubbly, as his eyes crinkle at the edges and nooks of his lips split his cheeks. After the first time, Dean had quickly decided that he was going to make sure that  _that_ happened more often.

Sooner than later, they'd fallen into a comfortable kind of groove. If Dean sees Cas sitting under the large oak tree in the courtyard, he'd come over to say hi and (more often than not) sit down and join him. Or, if Cas spots Dean in the library squinting at his Calculus-2 textbook, he'd immediately come over to help because Cas is good with stuff like that.

Dean thinks that it  _feels_ like a relationship, but maybe that's just wishful thinking on his part. Perhaps this is just how friends are with each other and he's just experiencing the sensation of having someone other than family care about you. Castiel doesn't  _have_ to come over to Dean's dorm when he tells him Gordon's gone off partying for the night, and he definitely doesn't have to put up with Dean's ridiculously loud Metallica or his equally-insufferable commentary throughout Revenge of the Sith ( _"It doesn't make any sense for George Lucas to superimpose Hayden's face over Sebastian's, Cas!"_ ). But he comes every time Dean calls, usually bringing along a box of pizza, or beer, or both.

Everyone else just sort of assumes they're in a relationship. Especially Charlie, who's always trying to drag the pair along with her and Jo to bowling or dinner, as if they're middle-aged suburban couples. Castiel doesn't say anything about it, even though the implications are clear and his silence on the matter of their relationship admittedly drives Dean up a wall. They haven't  _kissed,_ haven't really come anywhere close to kissing which  _also_ drives Dean up a wall. He's not usually the one to initiate any kind of conversation regarding this kind of thing, relationships and such. It's more often than not the other person to finally pop the 'are we dating or not' question, to which he nervously laughs because he's emotionally stunted and just generally not very good at much.

And that's what leads him here, in front of Castiel's dorm at two in the morning, feeling ridiculous and cold in his shirt and pajama pants. They don't spend a lot of time here, since Cas kind of hates his dorm mate (some guy named Luci that Castiel nicknamed Lucifer since he does nothing but smoke pot and bother the hell out of him). So he supposes it's pretty stupid to be knocking on the door this late at night (or early in the morning) but he can't sleep, and it's pretty pathetic but he just wants to be around Cas.

When the door opens, Dean nearly turns and runs down the hallway because he'd thought Lucifer had answered. But Cas pokes his head through; dark sleep-mussed hair and squinting eyes and all.

"Dean?" He blinks several times and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What  _time_ is it?"

"Early," Dean admits sheepishly, and rubs his palms along the sides of his pants. "I couldn't sleep."

Cas' brow creases in confusion, obviously wondering why in the hell his weird 'maybe but not really' boyfriend is standing outside of his dorm room at two in a Wednesday morning. However, after the initial bleariness clears he bites his lips thoughtfully and glances back into his room.

"Lucifer is sleeping."

"I'll be quiet."

Castiel regards him with an odd expression, before stepping back and opening the door further. It's too dark for Dean to really see anything after Cas pushes the door shut one he's stepped inside, so he just follows the soft padding of Cas' socked feet to his bed on the right side of the room. 

The mattress is a twin, like every other one is in the dorms, so the fit is tight. But Castiel presses against the far wall so Dean can lay down without being half off of the bed. It's impossible to prevent the touching, the entangled limbs and skin-against-skin, but Cas doesn't say anything about it so Dean doesn't either. Th bed is just as uncomfortable as his own, and it should be even more so because of the added body. But, for the same reason Dean thinks that it's better than the bed he usually sleeps on.

Cas covers the two of them with the duvet so that they're completely buried underneath before grappling for his phone under his pillow and switching on the built-in flashlight. Dean squints at the brightness.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks in a low whisper, and his lips are pursed in mild concern. 

"Yeah, just a little insomnia."

Cas is quiet then, and the light does good work of illuminating the confusion written across his face. "We don't usually  _do_ sleepovers, Dean."

And it's true. No matter how many times Cas comes over, or how late it is when he does, he usually leaves just as they get drowsy from the greasy pizza and cheap booze. Dean had never really seen it as a good or bad thing per say, but he _is_  more at ease whenever Cas is around.

Castiel must read something in Dean's expression because before anything more can be said he whispers, "Goodnight, Dean," and takes off the light.

And  _maybe_ kissing someone in the dark is cowardly, but Dean is on a roll for ridiculousness tonight. So before he can completely lose his cool, he surges forward and closes the small space between them. Naturally, he miscalculates the couple of centimeters lower Castiel is on the bed compared to him and the kiss presses against his nose.

Cas jolts at the unexpected touch and the light flashes back on. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted as if he's trying to work his thoughts into his mouth.

"You kissed me," he says, and it comes out as a mixture between a statement and a question.

Dean gnaws at his bottom lip. "Actually, I kissed your  _nose_. Which is not as weird as you may think."

Castiel stares at him in bewilderment, and the light flickers off again to leave them in perpetual darkness. After a while, he speaks. "I'm asexual, you know."

"What?"

"So if you just came here to sleep with me, I can assure you that that's not going to happen."

" _No_ , Cas, I'm not here to sleep with you. Well, I'm here to  _sleep_ with you, not sleep  _with_ you. I, uh, already knew that you're ace - Charlie told me."

Cas is silent again, which is a habit that is really starting to frustrate Dean. But then the feather touch of Cas' warm fingers to Dean's jaw eases the tension from his body and practically sighs into the soft kiss that is pressed to his lips.

His first kiss is with a girl named Rhonda from fifth grade. It was okay, he didn't really have much to compare it to as a ten year old, but it had been Comic Day and she was Poison Ivy - his lips had been red for  _days._ His second kiss was with a guy named Anthony in seventh grade, and that had been  _great_ \- but the only thing he had to compare it to was the disastrous lipstick aftermath from two years prior.

Dean's first kiss, and second kiss, and third, fourth, fifth...they all take a backseat to  _this_ one, and he finds himself thinking that he's probably never properly kissed a person in his life because  _is it always supposed to feel like this_? Cas' lips are sure and sweet against his own, moving with a kind of languidness that makes his stomach churn with an anxious excitement. Cas' fingers are faint against the nape of his neck, and Dean doesn't really know what to do with his hand besides let it fall at where his shirt has risen up at the hip.

When Cas pulls away, their breaths are harsh in the silence. Dean chuckles.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?"

Castiel laughs softly and rests his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

" _Goodnight_ , Dean."

"'Night, Cas."

Dean falls asleep without a problem.


End file.
